


What Ava cares about

by Newcake



Series: Gary Green love life one shots [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John not in this one only mention sorry, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newcake/pseuds/Newcake
Summary: Ava cared about 4 things the most in her lifeSaraHerselfHer JobGary Green





	What Ava cares about

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd in a series whaaaaaaa never done that before I hope you like

If Ava was to make a list of what she cared about it be as follow  

  *  Sarah Lance <3  
  *  Her Job  
  *  Her life  
  *  Gary Green  



 The last one, Gary Green, still sometimes surprised her. When she had first met the man years ago, she thought she would kill him by the end of the week, but now if need  be  she would probably kill just to protect the other. Gary could annoy her at times and she never hid that from him, but he also had the biggest heart she had ever seen and how far he goes for the ones he cared about still seemed like too much to her. Other than just wanting him to be safe and stay alive, she wanted him to be happy.  

 Ava was on her lunch one day, thinking about calling Sarah to see if she wanted to maybe meet up later this week when Gary came up to her. She looked up and saw right away that the man was nervous. He was fiddling with his hands and looked like a deer in the headlights as he stood in front of her. 

 “Director Sharpe are you busy”? He asked her. 

 “No, not really. Is everything okay?” 

 “Yes yes…yeah, everything is fine. I just wanted to know can uh we talk for a second”?  

 “Talk?” Ava said. Gary, I small nod. “Yeah, Gary, of course, we can talk. Uh, pull up a chair.” And Gary did just that. He sat down and still looked nervous. He had said nothing was wrong and he wasn’t one to lie to her ( unless the women who would become her future girlfriend was standing off to the side with a gun to his head, but that hadn’t happened for a while now), but still, she was worried about his silence. She was almost lost in thought that she almost missed  Garys  next question. 

 “Are we friends?” Ava didn’t even get out a ‘what’ before Gary started to ramble “I mean I understand if you only see me as another worker or nothing at all I don't know Uh yeah. I mean I think of you as a friend, one of my very good friends, probably my best friend… not that I think I am your best friend you probably…I mean you defiantly have more friends you like more, but you see I  I I  have had something really good happens and I wanted to tell you….and um well I  um  well”  

 “Yes” 

 “What,” Gary said finally stopping his rant. 

 “Yes, Gary you are my friend”. And Ava really meant it, she wasn’t just saying this to get him to stop his ranting, she wasn’t sure if she would call him her best friend, but he came  pretty close . Ava wasn’t a really trusting person, but she did trust Gary more than she ever thought she would. “Now I think I heard somewhere in your ramblings that you had Good news. Well come on tell me, good news would be a change with us.”  

 “I um I’m  kinda  seeing someone… Like dating them”. Gary said as a small smile spread across his face.  

 “WHAT?!? Gary that’s great. Is it from someone here or someone I know, is it a guy a girl?” Ava asked she didn’t know why, but the news made her very happy.  Gary  she knew had been single pretty much his entire life, or at least never had sex before (thank you for a unicorn for the information). To think that Gary had met someone to make him smile the way he just did, made her feel proud and happy as well.  

 “Um No they don’t work here,  Yes  you know them and it is a man,” Gary answered, but Ava could tell he was holding something back.  

 “Okay, so who is it”? 

 “ John Constantine ”  He whispered. 

 “What was that”? 

 “ John Constantine ” 

 “….. Gary did you just say you are dating John Constantine?!?” 

 “Yes….. I know you two don’t have the best past, but I really care about him and I know he cares about me. I really wanted to tell someone and well no one knows who he is, but you and I really want you to be happy for me”. Gary said looking more nervous than ever waiting for what Ava was going to say next. 

 Part of Ava wants to start a ten-minute rant about how bad of an idea doing this was for Gary. How he was going to get his heart broken and that he was just putting himself in danger of physical and emotional pain by being with a man like Constantine, but she didn’t. She knew half of whatever she said could be also said about Sarah (The women she loved more than anything). Gary had been there for  her  so she is there for him “Hey I am happy for you really. I was just surprised that’s all. I am  really glad  you have found someone you care about…. This is going to be great”! 

“This is going to be horrible,” Ava said to Sarah later that week. She felt bad for telling Sarah information that wasn’t really hers to tell, but she needed to talk to someone about this and the only people she knew of that knew Gary and Constantine were now together were the two in question and it didn’t seem appropriate to rant to them about them. “I mean this is John Constantine for God’s sake! He could break Gary’s heart without even trying”.  

 “Ava calm down ok,” Sarah said  “ I  get what you are saying I really do, but maybe this could be good for both of them. I mean neither of them is bad people, well at least not all the time and Gary you said seems happy which is good”!  

 “ I know I just hate to see him get hurt you know. Gary can drive me insane with his nerd talk, but I don’t think I have ever trusted someone as much as I trust him” Ava said.  

 Sarah put an arm around her girlfriend and let her rest her head on her shoulder “you know I can talk to him if you want”. 

 “Gary”? 

 “No John. As much as I hate to admit it half the time, we have a lot in common and I am guessing if he is half as nervous as I was he might want to talk about this new dating thing he is doing and also I can always threaten to kill him all mother bear style if you want”.  

 “ That be nice. If you do talk to him  Ill  come  too  I think I’ve earned the right to be a mother bear’ Ava said with a slight laugh. She snuggled closer to Sarah and just let herself relax with the woman she loved for a moment.  

 Gary was happy that’s all that matter  at the moment  she told herself. She and Sarah would talk about  heir  plan of attack later probably. Ava does anything to protect the ones she loved and that included Gary.  

**Author's Note:**

> What you think???? PLease comment it makes me happy. Also you want to see sara and ava talk to John because im going to write it but id be happy to know people want to read it to


End file.
